Microchip devices have been used for a wide variety of applications. However, these devices have not included ultra-thin metal foils. Simple problems faced in utilizing these ultra-thin foils in microchip devices include handling the foils, as they are susceptible to tearing. More complex problems include assembling the foils to other components of the microchip devices. These methods are required to establish good mechanical contact between the foil and the associated devices, as well as applying normal forces to the foil without damaging it so as to retain it in position once mechanical contact is established. Since the ultra-thin metal foils in microchip devices will carry electrical current, it is also difficult and necessary to clean the surface of the foils of oxides without damaging, tearing or puncturing the foil.
Before ultra-thin metal foils can be used as production items for microchips, solutions to these problems must be found. Uses for such ultra-thin foils in microchips are limited because of these problems, but will expand once solutions to these problems are presented.